Lincolns new home
by LennyLad123
Summary: Lincoln, along with his family, have lived a happy life in Royal Woods. But what happens when they move away to a town called Skytown, Lincoln meets a group of boys and quickly becomes friends with them.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people,I've kinda been wanting to do a story about the loud house for a while and I've had this idea stuck in my head so yeah im gonna share it with you.

(IM NEW TO THIS SO...)

Chapter 1

"LINCOLN",Lincoln heard his dad shout from downstairs."We're leaving in 10 so say your goodbyes",Lincoln walked out his room and nodded at his dad."You've probably already guessed whats going on,we're moving out" Lincoln threw his bag down the stairs and walked out of the house over to Clydes.

"Hey...Clyde" Lincoln said as Clyde opened the door "Hey..Lincoln",Clyde was obviously sad that best friend was leaving yet so was Lincoln.

"Guess this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah but I hope I can come back and see you"

"I'd love that linc"

The two engaged in a friendly Bro hug and then Lincoln had to go and see Ronnie Anne.

When Lincoln made it over to Ronnie Annes he saw Bobby and Lori,cuddling and crying,it was no surprise to Lincoln.

"Hey Bobby,wheres Ronnie Anne?"

"Shes inside Lincoln,before you go..Should we do our handshake?"

"Sure Bro"

They did their handshake and then Lincoln went inside to see Ronnie Anne.

"Hello?,Ronnie Anne?"

"Oh...Hey Lincoln

Ronnie Anne was sitting on the couch,looking duller than ever.

"Take it you already know im moving out Huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well,cheer up cause iI might come back and visit some day"

"I'd love that"

They both then hugged and said their goodbyes.

By the time Lincoln got back,everyone was ready to go,"Bye house,we've had some great times" he said before shedding a few tears.

Once one loud bursts into tears, the others do and thats what happened.

"Come one guys,leta head off" Lynn Sr said as they all climbed into Vanzilla.

They drove out of Royal woods and were heading for...Skytown.

idk how the first chapter went but hopefully you enjoyed it,I'll update it as soon as possible

Cheers


	2. Chapter 2:Meet the new kids

(Yeah I'll probably update this daily cuz I quite like it,review if you guys want)

Chapter 2

Meet Kevin

"Dont forget your dinner money,son"

"I wont!"

A shout came from upstairs as Kevin walked out of his house,Kevin had a rectangular head,wore a red,short-sleeved Jacket,blue shorts and had stickman arms and legs.

Kevins real name is Kevin Squarehino Lockwood Jr, named after his brother, Kevin Sr.

( **Just a quick head's up:I have drawn all the characters and I might put em on the cover art thing,Remember im still new here.)**

Meet Elias

Nooo,I don't wanna go"

Just like every other 13 year old boy,Elias was the lazy type and wore a blue hoodie,lime shirt,orange shorts and blue sneakers.

"Well you have to go Elias,its school for crying out loud!"

His mums shouts didn't make it any better.

Elias lives in a big family,like Lincoln

Euan-the oldest-21

Bethany-Musical one-20

Ieuan-Tough one-18

Joshua-Sporty one-16

Elias-Lazy one-12

Millie-annoying one-8

JoJo-cute one-2

Ella-Baby one-9 and a half months

So Elias can relate to Lincoln in many ways but right now his main priority was getting out the door to meet the others.

Meet Leclerc

"Okay Dad"

Leclerc had his bag on and was ready to walk out the door. Hes your average French kid,He has blue gelled hair,wears a green t- shirt with the French flag on it, Ripped shorts with black and yellow stripes and blue trainers.

Hes the toughest one of the gang.

"Oh God im going to be late,au revóir fam"

And Leclerc ran out the door.

Meet Vyso

(Vee-so)

"Hold up ma,Im getting my stuff"

Vyso Van Bostan yelled from upstairs as he packed his school bag. He wore a black leather jacket with a blue stripe down one side,black Skytown United shorts and blue trainers. Vyso has spiky hair,is a bit big-headed and is from Boston.

"HURRY UP, VYSO"

"Okay,okay im comin jeez"

Vyso ran through the hallway and out the door to meet his pals.

Meet Derek

"G'day,mate"

Derek D Dart was already waiting at the park for his mates to arrive. He had black hair and had a Chipped tooth with braces. He wore a red overhead hoodie,blue shorts and green sneakers. Hes obviously Australian.

"Bladdy hell mate,where are they"

After a good ten minutes the 5 boys had met at the park and were ready for school.

Little did they know there'd be a surprise after school..

 **Yeah Thats chapter 2 done,Hope you guys like the characters ive got,Jamie is sorta based of me,Leclerc is the name of the racing driver,Leclerc,Dereks design is like the kid with black hair and braces from The loud house its self and Kevin and Vyso I made up.**

 **Anyway,Hope you guys are enjoying it so far,I'll see ya next time. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps,I don't really know if people are liking this or not so it would really help me if you guys would review and stuff, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

The 5 boys walked down to the local sweet store, known as Sammys side-store.

The owner of the store was a big guy known as Sammy, Who wore a green cap, a white T-shirt and was a bit on the tubby side.

Sammy: "What can I do for you boys, today eh?"

Vyso: "We just need a packa chips each, Sammy"

Leclerc : "I don't think anyone calls em 'Chips' anymore Vyso"

Vyso : "Stop Judging me, Leclerc!"

So the boys got their Crisps and were heading home until they passed the big house at the bottom of Kevins Street. It had a big moving van outside of it and a blue minivan

Derek:"Hey Kev, I think you may be getting new neighbours, mate"

Derek was happy about having new people in the town, even though he ends up making them stay away from him.

Suddenly, the door to the blue minivan flew open as ten girls climbed out.

Lori: "This house is literally so much bigger than our last one"

Lisa: "Only by about 50 meters,older sister"

Lynn: "Bet there's loads of room to practice my football"

Lola:"And loads of room for me to practice for my beauty pagents"

Lana:"And I hope there's lots of mud in the backyard"

Lucy: "And lots of dark places too"

Leni: "And lots of room for my dresses"

Luna: "And loaaads of room for some banging tunnnes"

Lily: "Poo poo"

Luan: "And theres plenty of space for jokes haha"

All the girls groaned as they brought there stuff in the house. The boys were about to turn back before they heard a another voice.

Leclerc: "Another one?!"

Just then,a boy wearing a Orange t-shirt, Jeans and white hair was talking to his parents.

Lincoln: "I'm gonna explore the town mum"

Rita: "Ok Lincoln but we want you back here in 2 hours for dinner Ok?"

Lincoln: "Ok mum"

With that he ran off. The boys sneaked away from Kevins Street and back round to the park.

Vyso: "Did you see how many freakin siblings that guy has, MILLIONS!!"

Elias: "Calm down Vyso, I bet he's a pretty sound kid"

Vyso: "Yeah says you"

Derek: "I say we go introduce ourselves the ol'fashioned way, mates"

Kevin Jr: "Dereks right, come on guys let's go"

The boys agreed and went off to find Lincoln.

 **Sorry for not being able to update this daily but I think it's doing ok, remember review and stuff. I'll probably update this when I'm bored or something.**

 **Anyway see ya guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again,Chapter 4 is here and yeah I don't know what to say anymore,enjoy**

Chapter 4

Lincoln wandered off into the city and had a look around, after that he went to the forest beside the river and decided to go for a walk in there.

He was thinking about what life would be like in Skytown and what it would be like for his sisters. While lost in his mind, he didn't notice someone following him through the forest until he heard the footsteps.

He stopped, hoping the footsteps would stop but they didn't, he was frozen in fear as he heard a voice...

???: "Hey pal"

Lincoln didn't talk or move

???: "That ain't the best way to introduce yourself pal, come on, gimme a hand shake eh?

Lincoln slowly turned around and shook the persons hand and got a electric shock from it.

Lincoln: "Owwww!, what the hell dude!"

???: "Ahahhahahahha,Joy buzzer,always works"

Lincoln saw a boy wearing a blue hoodie,orange shorts and a lime t-shirt show him the buzzer.

Elias: "Anyway, names Elias and you are"

Lincoln: "Lincoln loud"

There was a bit of silence before Elias spoke up.

Elias: "So..Like your new house?"

Lincoln: "How do you know we're new?"

Elias: "Let's just say me and a few mates saw you and your big family outside it"

Lincoln: "Ok, it's really big and looks cool I suppose"

Elias: "Heh that's good, come on, I need to introduce you to the others"

Lincoln: "Ok"

 _This guy seems pretty chill_ Lincoln thought to himself as him and Elias walked down the street towards a Kid wearing a red overhead hoodie and braces.

Elias: "That's Derek over there, he's Australian so don't take the mick out of his accent cause that's my job"

Lincoln: "Alright"

The two walked over to the Australian and then Elias began to speak

Elias:"G'day mate"

Derek:"Aww come on Elias what have I told you about that, and whos this kid"

Elias: "He's the kid with the big family and he has a name mate"

Derek: "Alright alright, G'day mate,My names Derek, Derek Dart"

Lincoln: "My names Lincoln"

Derek: "See, atleast i didn't make him nearly faint by creeping up on 'im"

Elias: "What can I say, It was a pretty cool way to introduce myself, Anyway Derek, you know where the others are?"

Derek: "As far as I'm aware, they all went back to the park cuz they couldn't find Lincoln here"

Elias: "Right, come on lads, lets go"

Kevin, Vyso and Leclerc were all waiting at the park on the Roundabout until another crew of 5 appeared.

Kevin knew exactly who it was, Barry.

Barry was a local bully who had 4 cronies who followed him around, here's a run down of his crew;

Barry - Unkind (Opposite of Kevin)

Eddie - Sporty (Opposite of Elias)

Clark - Weakling (Opposite of Leclerc)

Vince - Self promoting (Half opposite of Vyso)

Darren - Not too hyper (Opposite of Derek sorta)

Barry: "What are you chumps doing here, push off!"

Vince: "Yeah, before I give ya a swift backhand"

Kevin: "Alright we'll move"

Vyso and Kevin backed off but Leclerc stood his ground.

Leclerc: "We were here first shorty so why don't you back off"

This made Clark and Darren back up but the other 3 all cornered Leclerc and were ready to sock it to him...

Elias: "Hey guys I found The new ki..."

Elias turned the corner to see Barry and his crew starting on the the other 3.

Derek: " Oh no, it's that jerk"

Lincoln: "Who are they?"

Elias: "They're basically bullies"

Seeing Elias's fist clench up, Lincoln knew he needed to do something.

Lincoln: "Ok guys, lets sort them out"

Elias: "Are you sure you wanna do that Linc, I mean your pretty sound and all but I don't think you'll be able to..."

Lincoln: "Just trust me"

Derek and Elias shrugged then followed Lincoln as they were spotted straight away.

Lincoln: "Hey, Stop it"

This made Barry and the others all turn around.

Barry:"And what are you gonna do about it huh?"

Lincoln:"This"

Lincoln got Barry in a submission and made him nearly cry, _Thank you Lynn_ Lincoln thought as he tightened his hold.

Seeing What happened to Barry, his cronies ran off with Barry, barely escaping out alive.

Leclerc: "Thanks for that"

Vyso: " Yeah thanks pally

Kevin: "Thank you for helping us back there"

Lincoln: " No problem"

Elias: "Yeah yeah hate to brake the moment but this is the kid that's moved in to the house at the bottom of your street, Kev"

Kevin, Leclerc and Vyso realised that and introduced themselves.

Leclerc: "Bonjour, My real name is Shaun but I like to be called Leclerc"

Lincoln: "Why?"

Leclerc: "Because I like my last name better than my first name, even my parents call me Leclerc"

Vyso: "Sup, I'm Vyso Van Boston, but just call me Vyso"

Kevin: "And I'm Kevin Lockwood Jr, and you are?"

Lincoln:" Lincoln loud"

Kevin: " Pleasure to meet you"

Lincoln stared at the five boys and then at his watch, 8:30, Mum wanted him home a whole hour ago!

Lincoln: "I should get going, I should've been home an hour ago"

Kevin: "Ok but before you go Lincoln We have something to ask, if we gave you a little trial and think your a good friend, would you join our gang?"

Lincoln looked at the group standing infront of him, his first ever friend was gone so he agreed.

Lincoln: "Okay Kevin"

Kevin: "Okay, everyone got that?"

All: "Yeah"

Kevin: " Right, good night Lincoln"

Elias: "Take care Linc"

Vyso: "Yeah thanks for saving my butt pal, see ya"

Leclerc: "Au revoir"

Derek: " G'night Mate"

Lincoln: "Bye guys"

 _I think I'm going to enjoy it here_ Lincoln thought as he opened the door to his house.

His Mum was asleep with Lily on her lap so Lincoln sneaked up stairs, past his sisters bedrooms and found his room.

 _Lincoln, your gonna be a great brother and a good friend_ he said to himself as he fell asleep.

 **Think this is going pretty well, So I should have the next chapter up in the next 1 or 2 days, see ya guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry** **for chapter 5 being so late, but it's** **here I guess, yeah I can't really think of anything else to say,enjoy.**

Chapter 5

It was Sunday night and Lincoln needed a good night's sleep so he was ready for the first day of school. He had to wait the entire week but now was the time. He was meeting with Kevin and the others at 8:30 as school starts at 9.

 _Come on Linc, get some rest_ he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Monday - 8:20**

By 8:20 Lincoln was out the door, but before he left he had talked to his mum about having the boys over for a bit, his mum obliged as long as they weren't trouble makers.

He was on his way to the park when he saw Lynn walking by herself.

Lincoln: "Hey Lynn"

Lynn: "Oh hi Lincoln"

Lincoln could tell something was wrong with Lynn by her expression.

Lincoln: "What's wrong with you?"

Lynn: "Nothing I'm fine"

Lincoln: "You're nervous aren't you?"

Lynn let out a big sigh before confessing.

Lynn: "Yeah but don't tell anyone or they'll make fun of me"

Lincoln: "Hey Lynn, We're all nervous too so don't worry"

He smiled at her and she smiled back

Lynn: "Thanks Linc"

Lincoln: "No problem, I gotta meet up with my friends, see you at school"

Lynn: "Bye"

Lincoln ran over to the park and saw Elias waiting there.

Elias: "Your a bit late eh?

Lincoln: "Sorry I was helping my sister, whe-"

Elias: "Which one"

Elias then snickered as Lincoln let out a sigh.

Elias: "I'm yanking your chain Linc, everyone else is at school, look at the time"

Lincolns watch read 8:45, him and Elias made it to school by 8:55.

Elias: "So what you got first eh?"

Lincoln: "Music with Mr Boxton and then English with Mrs Jeydon.

Elias: "I'm in your music, lucky you"

They both chuckled until a kid that had a look that Lincoln could remember walked over.

?: "Hey Elias, what have you got first?"

The figure was basically a grown up version of Lana, except he was a boy. He wore saggy jeans, a turquoise green t-shirt, a red baseball cap backwards, rust coloured sneakers and was missing his two front teeth.

Elias: "Music, Carl"

Carl: "Ok just making sure, who's he?"

Elias: "Oh he's the new kid, Lincoln"

Carl: "Nice ta meet ya, I'm Carl"

Carl offered his muddy hand out for a handshake.

Lincoln: "Hey...Carl"

His hand covered in mud. The school bell then suddenly went off.

Elias: "That's the bell, come on lads time to make some music"

And the three of them walked off.

If your wondering about Kevin and the others, they didn't want to be late for school so they went on ahead. Vyso and Leclerc are in Craft and Kevin has Drama.

Lincoln had a fun time in Music, his teacher was nice, he had Elias looking out for him and he met other people besides Carl, such as Diez and Peo, Who were best friends.

 **(I'll say a bit about new people at the end of each chapter)**

Lincoln then had English. When he walked into class he saw there was only one seat left, and it was a beside a girl who looked very familiar. When Lincoln sat down he noticed exactly who it was.

Lincoln: "Lynn?"

Lynn: "Lincoln?!"

Lincoln and Lynn: "What are you doing in my class?"

Lincoln: "Well cause I'm one year younger than all my friends, I used the excuse to get pushed forward a year to be in their classes"

Lynn: "Nice one bro"

Lincoln finished writing about himself by the end of the class, he went outside to see Elias and Derek waiting there.

Lincoln: "How did you get here so quickly?

Derek: "Elias Had French mate, ask him"

Elias: "I have my ways"

Lincoln: "Whatever, this is my sister Lynn,Lynn meet Elias and Derek"

Lynn: "Hey"

Derek: "G'day mate"

Elias: "Sup"

Elias offered a handshake, Lynn unrolled her sleeves and shook Elias's hand.

Lynn: "Owwww!"

Elias: "Hehe I love this Joy buzzer"

Derek: "Are we going to meet up with the others or not"

Lincoln: "Where are they like"

Derek: "Playing fields"

Lincoln: "Okay you coming Lynn?"

Lynn: "Sure I guess"

The 4 headed to the playing fields.

Over at the playing fields were 6 boys, Kevin, Vyso, Keyz, Carl, Diez and Peo, Who were playing football.

Keyz: "Play it here, Diez"

Diez: "Ok Ok"

Diez passed the ball to Keyz, but he missed it. The ball came rolling to Lynns feet. she kicked it and scored.

Elias: "Nice shot"

Lincoln: "Sporty kind, hehe"

Keyz: "Jeez, nice shot girl"

Lynn: "Thanks"

Keyz went and got the ball and they were off playing again, Kevin and Vyso came over to see Lincoln.

Kevin: "Hey Lincoln, how's your first day going?"

Lincoln: "Good actually, Elias is showing me around"

Kevin: "And whos this?"

Lincoln: "This is my sister Lynn"

Lynn: "Hey"

Kevin: "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kevin and this is Vyso"

Lynn looked at Vyso and stared deeply into his eyes.

Vyso: "Yeah yeah hel...lo"

They were both staring at each other but no one was really paying attention.

Elias: "I wanna get atleast one goal in, lets go"

The other three ran off and left Lynn and Vyso standing there, Vyso was the first to break the silence.

Vyso: "Soo, Lynn...I hear you're into sports"

Lynn: "Yep I play quite a lot of sports"

Lynn realised she had said in a more boasting attitude.

Lynn: "What about you?"

Vyso: "I play a lot of sports too, I'm pretty good not gonna lie"

Lynn: "Heh I bet you are"

She playfully punched him in the arm as the school bell rang.

Lincolns day went better than expected. His teachers like him, he's made a lot of new friends and he has Lynn there to support him.

Lincoln was walking back to his house with only Elias and Vyso, the other 3 were away somewhere.

Lincoln: "My house is a Warfield by the way"

Vyso: "Big deal I can handle anything"

Lincoln opened the door and as soon as he set foot through the door, the sisternado came.

Lori: "Wait a second Sarah, my brothers friends are here"

Leni: "Ima get them to try my dresses on, they'll look tots cute with Lincoln"

Lori: "There boys Leni"

Leni: "Dangit"

Luna: "Look like some chilling dudes, bet they play instruments"

Luan: "What's another name for a bassoon, a farting bedpost, hahaha get it?"

Lynn: "Wait Lincolns friends are here?"

Lucy: "Please let one be soulless like me

Lincoln:" They aren't Lucy"

Lucy: "Sigh"

Lana and Lola: "I wanna play with them first"

Lily: "Poo poo"

Lincoln made it past his sisters and made it upstairs.

Lincoln: "Come up once you've met everyone guys"

Elias: "Loud and clear Linc"

Luan: "Loud and clear, good one"

Elias: "Cheers, Anyway names Elias and this is Vyso"

Vyso: "Sup"

All the loud sisters went on to introduce themselves, oldest to youngest.

Lori: "I'm Lori"

Leni: "Leni"

Luna: "Luna"

Luan: "Luan"

Lynn: "You guys already know me"

Lucy: "Hey, I'm Lucy"

Lana: "I'm Lana"

Lola: "And I'm Lola"

Lily: "ily"

Vyso: "Nice to meetcha all"

Lisa: "Don't forget me"

Everyone turned to see Lisa walking down the stairs with a Clipboard.

Lori: "I knew we forgot someone"

Lisa: "Correct, and by my calculations, The hoodie wearing Male is lazy and acts cool"

Elias: "Cha-Ching that's me"

Lisa: "And the spiky haired individual is big-headed and trys to act tough"

Vyso: "Nu uh I'm the coolest dude on the block"

Lisa: "And he's also from Boston"

Vyso: "True"

Lori: "Guess Lincoln will be waiting for you guys, mum and dad will be away til tomorrow so I'm cooking lasagne"

Elias: "Smart, call us down when it's ready then"

Elias and Vyso went upstairs to the far left room to see Lincoln in his underwear reading comics.

Vyso: "What the hell dude"

Lincoln: "Gah, oh hi guys"

Elias: "Cover yourself!"

Lincoln got into his clothes as the two boys put the bags they'd brought for the sleepover in the corner.

Lincoln: "Trust me guys this is going to be the best night ever"

 **And end, Chapter five was late I know, school and stuff but I'll get 6 up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya, I've worked really hard for this chapter cuz of how late 5 was, so ye enjoy**. **Just incase you didn't know, the boys are staying for a sleepover** ,

Chapter 6

Lincoln had learned from past experiences with Clyde that sleepovers don't need to be full of stuff for just him and his friends, He allowed them to go and play with his sisters

Elias was sleeping in Lincolns room while Lincoln was downstairs reading comics with Vyso.

Lori: "Hey twerp, mum asked me to send you to the supermarket to get a few things"

Lincoln: "Wait wha-"

Lori: "Heres the list, get going before I literally turn you into a human pretzel infront of your friends"

Lincoln: "Fine tell Elias I'll be away for a while, bye"

Lori: "I will bye"

Lincoln shut the door and went on his way, Vyso got up from the couch and went upstairs to Lincolns room to wake up Elias.

Vyso: "Elias, Lincolns away to the store and the others are gunna be here soon pal, we should let the older chick know"

Elias: "Strange that you call Lori the chick when you have a taste for-"

Vyso: "Shuddup"

Elias: "Hehe"

The two stepped out the door and were confronted by Lola and Lana.

Lola and Lana: "Hi Lincolns friends"

Vyso: "Hey"

Elias: "Sup kiddos"

Lola: "Can you guys play with us"

Vyso took the first chance to step away.

Vyso: "I gotta go talk to Lori, bye"

Vyso ran downstairs, Lola and Lana looked at Elias with puppy eyes.

Elias: "Can't say no to those faces, fine I'll play with ya kids, just until Linc gets back"

Lola and Lana: "Yaaaaay"

Vyso walked into the kitchen and saw Lori.

Vyso: "Sup"

Lori: "You literally startled me there twerp, what do you want?"

Vyso: "Just came to say we have three others coming over"

Lori: "Okay now go away please, I need to phone Sarah... wait three others!?!"

Vyso:"Yup, Deal wit' it"

Vyso walked into the living room and dived back into his comic.

Lola: "So Elias, your the waiter,Lana, your the cook and I'm the Princess"

Elias: "Sure, your majesty

Lana:" No I'm the knight"

Lola:" Ugh,fine, Elias drink, now!"

Elias: "Yes Lola"

Lola gave Elias the death stare.

Elias: "Sorry, uhm, Princess Lola"

Elias Had to take a trip downstairs to get the drink. On his way he saw Lynn.

Elias: "Hey Lynn"

Lynn: "Hi Elias, Whats up with the shirt and tie?"

Elias: "Oh Lola making me be a waiter for her"

Lynn: "Bummer dude, hey know where Vyso is?"

Elias: "He should be downstairs reading comics"

Lynn: "Thanks"

Elias got the drink and went back upstairs. Lynn went and sat next to Vyso, Who said nothing. Lynn moved a bit closer, still nothing.

Lynn: "Uhhh...Hi Vyso.."

Vyso: "Huh?, oh...Hi Lynn.."

Lynn: "So...How are you?

Vyso:" Fine...you?"

Lynn: "Good...I was about to go and kick the ball in the yard.."

Vyso threw the comic down.

Vyso: "Man I'd love to kick a ball...if it's okay with you that is"

Lynn: "Yeah it's fine, come on then"

The two then went outside and Played a game of soccer.

An hour had passed and it was 7:36, Kevin was on his way to the loud residence. His bag fully packed with his sleeping bag, toothbrush and toothpaste. Snacks and more. He was one house away from the loud house until he heard footsteps behind him.

? :"Booo!!"

Kevin: "Ahhhhh!!"

He turned around to see Leclerc and Derek laughing their heads off at his reaction.

Kevin: "Real funny guys...come on"

They went and knocked on the door, hearing a load of banging from inside the house, Then suddenly.

Loud sisters: "WELCOME TO THE LOUD HOUSE!!!!!"

Kevin: "Thanks I guess"

Lincoln manged to make his way past his sisters to Kevin and the other two.

Lincoln: "We can just skip the part about introducing yourselves because I bet the writer can't be bothered with it"

 **Lennylad:" Got that right Linc"**

Leclerc: "Cool can we come in, it's freezing out 'ere"

The louds moved out the way to let them in. Now all five boys were standing in a row.

Kevin: "Hello, I'm Kevin Lockwood Jr and I'm the leader of the gang"

Luna: "Why you gotta rectangle head dude?"

Kevin:" I'm a different race, squareheads"

Luna: "Oh, rocking bro"

Leclerc: "Hello,I'm Leclerc and before you ask yes I'm French"

Derek: "And I'm Derek, G'day mates"

Elias: "And you already know us two"

Just like how the gang is it goes Kevin, Elias, Leclerc, Vyso, Derek and Lincoln.

One hour had passed and it was time for dinner. Then the boys sat inside and played some video games to pass time, taking turns of course because it was only Two player. Then when it reached 10:30 everyone was in bed.

Derek: "So Lincoln what you got planned for us the night mate?"

Lincoln: "I don't really know"

Kevin: "Well I'm really tired so maybe we could wake up a little later and do something?"

Leclerc: " I agree"

Lincoln:" Ok we can do something at 2 if you guys are down for it"

Boys: "Hell yeah"

Lincoln: "Night guys"

Boys:" Night"

 **12:30**

Everyone was sound asleep, apart from Lincoln, Who was kept awake by Vysos snoring.

 _He snores so loud_ he said to himself. Then he heard someone get up.

Elias: "Psst Lincoln, you up?"

Lincoln: "Wha-oh yeah Elias I can't get to sleep"

Elias: "Follow me, and put some clothes on first"

Elias walked out the door and headed downstairs,Lincoln following shortly after. Elias opened the back door and went into the backyard.

Lincoln: "Why are we out here"

Elias: "Linc...I wanna share a secret with you that no one else knows, not even Kevin or any of the others"

Lincoln: "O...k"

Elias: "See that ball over there, Ima pick it up from here"

Lincoln rolled his eyes but then the ball lifted into the air, with an orange glow around it. He looked back at Elias, who's hand was pointing at the ball while glowing orange as well.

Lincoln: (Amazed) "H-how?!?"

Elias: "I dunno some special thing I was born with, I can also do this"

Elias clicked his fingers and then a bunch of metal bars appeared infront of them, he then raised his hands and more bars came from the ground.

Elias: "And this"

Elias then disappeared, outta sight.

Lincoln: "Invisibility?"

Elias then appeared infront of him.

Elias: "Nah teleportation"

Lincoln: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"

Elias: "Pretty cool right?,Thats how I get to all your classes so quickly"

Lincoln: "Does anyone else know?"

Elias: "Nope and this is keeping between me and you, okay pal?"

Lincoln: "Okay"

They sat in silence for a while until Elias spoke up.

Elias: "I'm just afraid that one day, everything will be taken away from me,My friends and all,and I won't be there for them"

Lincoln: "Listen Elias, Out of all the boys, I've liked you more and your a good friend, you'll be there when we need you"

Elias: "Thanks Lincoln, It's freezing out here, lets head inside, I'm tired as balls man"

And with that they were back inside, But they didn't notice ten nosey sisters watching them from upstairs.

 **I know I focused more on Elias, I just really like his character trait and if you couldn't tell, I took a few ideas from Sans. So for chapter 10 I have something planned, sorta like the loud disaster (good story btw) It will be good. See you guys soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hooray chapter 7, enjoy.**

Lincoln woke up and looked around, seeing all the others in there sleeping bags (Apart from Elias, who had a mattress) Fast asleep. His clock read 8:30.

Lincoln: "Well, there's one sleepover gone. But what can I say, I was outside with Elias at 1:30 or something so"

He hopped out of bed and opened the door to see a massive line outside the bathroom.

Lincoln: "Ohhhhhhhhhhh"

Lola: "Quit whining and wait your turn"

Lincoln signed, only to see Vyso walk out, fully dressed.

Lincoln: "Aren't you going to have a shower Vyso?"

Vyso: "Tough luck for you, I had mine at 6 and went back to bed, heheh"

Lincoln: "Clever"

Vyso: "Hell yeah, now I shall go and get my Krave out my bag"

Lori: "He packed cereal too?"

Lincoln: "Vyso can be a real jerk if he doesn't have a specific cereal, Leclerc told me"

Luna: "Weird dude"

Vyso strolled downstairs and poured his cereal out.

Vyso: "Freakin love this stuff"

Soon the whole loud family and Kevin were downstairs.

Kevin: "Why did I have to bring a chair through?"

Luan: "Because your too square enough for the couch haha"

Kevin: "Yeah real funny"

They heard footsteps coming downstairs and looked over to see Elias sliding down the banister.

Elias: "Sup"

Louds: "Good morning Elias"

Kevin: "Hello Elias"

Vyso: "Oh trashbags finally up"

Elias: "Well that's not very nice Bighead"

Elias chuckled as he went to the kitchen and made a bowl of Krave.

Vyso: "Hey that's my stuff!!"

Elias: "Calm down spiky I'm just having one bowl jeez"

Vyso finished his cereal and went upstairs, along with Kevin. Once they were gone all the louds looked at Elias.

Elias: "Ummm...Hi??"

Luna: "Dude, what were you and Lincoln doing out so late last night"

Elias's face froze as everyone stared at him, making him even more nervous.

Elias: "Welp...If there's some place we can get away from the guys upstairs I'll show you"

He led them all to the basement and as soon as everyone was down there began talking.

Elias: "So lemme get this straight, you were all up and saw me and Lincoln go outside to show him this?"

Elias used his telekinesis to pick up a bundle of clothing and put it in the washing machine.

Leni : "We are like tots sorry"

Lola and Lana: "Don't hate us"

Luna: "Sorry dude"

Elias: "Girls, it's fine as long as you KEEP it a secret, cuz if you don't"

His hand turned into a darker tone of orange.

Elias: "Bad things are coming your way"

They were all to frightened to speak.

Elias: " I'm yanking your chain guys, come on"

Everyone came out the basement to find Derek and Leclerc watching a racing program.

Lincoln: "Morning Leclerc, G'morning Derek"

Lincoln nudged Elias as he let out a quiet chuckle, Derek groaned.

Derek: "You bloaks are gonna pay for that"

Lincoln: "Sure"

When the clock struck one o'clock, everyone had left.

Lori: "Your friends are literally better than Clyde, especially that Australian one"

Lincoln: "Derek"

Lori: "Yeah"

Luan: "No the guy wearing the blue hoodie, he was funny"

Lola and Lana: "Yeah Elias was cool"

Lynn: "Vyso still stands my fave"

Luna: "His accent was cool, but the french dudes hair was rocking dudettes"

Lucy: "Don't forget Kevin"

Lisa: "Kevins excellent mind is amazing. after testing them, I found out who was smarter than who, Kevin, Leclerc, Elias and Vyso and Derek were tied though"

Leni: "Kevins party hat is tots cute"

Lincoln: "Looks like my sisters have grown fond of my new friends, good to see"

Lynn: "But Elias's powers"

The whole room was silent, until Lori spoke.

Lori: "Remember we can't tell anyone, even his friends"

Lincoln: "I can't believe you guys would be so nosey and look"

Lisa: "I need to study those powers of his"

Lincoln facepalmed and went upstairs to his room, and began reading Ace Savvy.

??: "Linc?

Lincoln:" Who is it?"

??: "Lynn"

Lincoln: "Come in, if it's about bunking with me again then no"

Lynn: "Oh no no bro, it's a serious matter"

Lincoln: "What?"

Lynn: "Well, I sorta..."

Lincoln: "Sorta?

She was blushing all over.

Lincoln:" Lynn?.."

Lynn: "Grrrrr..I sorta have a crush on one of your friends..."

Lincoln was amazed, Lynn falling in love was very rare, it barely happened, but with one of the five he'd became best feiefriends with.

Lincoln: "Okay? I'll try guess who, Can't be Kevin"

Lynn: "Duh, I don't think a human and a squarehead is a good couple"

Lincoln: "Don't think it could be Elias, too lazy for you"

Lynn: "He's kind, funny and has powers but lazy yeah"

Lincoln: "Leclerc?"

Lynn: "Nah, not my type"

Lincoln: "Dereks too...Crazy?"

Lynn: "Sorta yeah"

Lincoln: "So that leaves...Vyso?"

Lynn: "Don't make fun of me.."

Lincoln: "I'm not Lynn Jeez, it's fine for someone to fall in love"

Lynn: "Yeah, but what if he says no?"

Elias: "Need some help?"

They both shrieked as Elias popped infront of them.

Lincoln: "That teleportation is gonna get really annoying"

Lynn: "New Lucy eh?"

The three chucked.

Elias: "Anyway, heard about the Boston Bighead, so I'll help ya out Lynn"

Elias then sat down and pulled out a poster, it had Skytown United vs Seattle sounders game on Monday after school.

Elias:" Considering Vyso supports skytown United, I'd get tickets for you and him and ask him there"

Lynn:"Sounds ok"

Elias: "Alright, I gotta go help the fam-a-lam out, see ya guys"

Lincoln: "Bye"

Lynn:"Bye"

Lincoln: "Could you leave so I can read my comics in peace Lynn?"

Lynn: "Oh yeah sure,bye Linc"

Lynn went and sat in her room, staring at the poster, a few minutes passed and she then noticed a note on the back of the poster.

"Hey Lynn, you already know who this is so listen closely. You know how me, you and Linc were on about the skytown united game, well there's a flaw in our plan.

Theres this other girl in our year who likes Vyso called Violet, don't know if you know her, but apparently she bought two tickets to the cinema for her and Vyso. So listen bucko, you need to get those tickets and convince him to go with you cuz violets already asked, I'm here if you need me pal, good luck"

Lynn scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin, angry.

Lynn: "That Violet better back off or else..."

She remembered what Elias said "I'm here if you need me pal"

Lynn: "I gotta go speak with Elias"

 **God that took a while, school and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 oh hooray.**

Lynn swiftly ran down the street, looking all over town for Elias, she needed him for the plan and to help her with it. She ran into the park and finally saw him, sitting alone on a bench in the park.

Lynn: "Hey Elias"

Elias: "Yo El dudette what's up"

Lynn: "I need to talk to you"

Elias: "Catch a breath first Lynnerino, you sound tired"

Lynn: "I am not!!"

Lynn was angry that Elias would think that her, the strong suit, would be tired.

Elias: "Alright alright, so what's up then?"

Lynn: "That Violet girl.."

Elias: "I hate her, she's a jerk"

Lynn: "What's she done like?"

Elias: "She calls me names, tells Vyso to stay away from lazy s*ts like me and likes to bully Kevin and Derek, to afraid of Leclerc"

Lynn: "What a jerk"

Elias: "Aye, if Vyso ever goes out with her I'll kill him"

Lynn: "Yeah, I ordered the tickets, should be here tomorrow morning"

Elias: "Good"

 _Elias is a softy once you get on his good side_ Lynn said to herself as she saw Elias, humming to himself.

Lynn: "Just use your powers to sort Violet out"

Elias: "I'd love to, but one, parents would find out, two, whole world would find out and three,I'd be in deep bull with the government"

Lynn: "Fair point"

Elias: "If she even trys to hurt any of yas let me know, I will sort her out"

Lynn: "You know I will, I gotta dash,talk later?"

Elias: "Meh up to you"

Lynn:"I'd love to..I mean like to"

Elias: "Don't hurt yourself on the way home dumbo"

Lynn: "Shuddup"

Elias: "Heheh"

 _Shes cool_ Elias thought as he took a stroll home.

Lynn had made it half way home until she bumped into someone.

Lynn: "Sorry, im in a rush"

Derek: "Jeez mate, watch where your goin...Oh G'day Lynn"

Lynn: "Oh Hi Derek"

Derek: "Fancy seeing you 'ere mate, why you in such a rush anyways?"

Lynn couldnt tell Derek about the Vyso thing, even though she trusted him, she had to make something up.

Lynn: "Well...You see...Theres been a...sister fight protocol"

Derek: "A sister wa who?"

Lynn: " A sister fight protocol,when us, Lincolns sisters get into a fight, theres like a lockdown on the house"

Derek: "Ah right, I see, well i'm off to the arcade, wanna come?"

Lynn: "I gotta get home sorry Derek, Another time?"

Derek: "You got yourself a deal there mate, see ya"

Derek was off to the arcade, Lynn ran off home and found Lincoln in his room.

Lincoln: " Again, dont barge in like that"

Lynn: "Sorry, but i think Violet wants Vyso as well, so i need help Linc"

Lincoln: "Damn, well, I suppose I could, its tommorow after school right?"

Lynn: "Yeah"

Lincoln: "Right, I'll think of something"

Lynn: "Thanks Linc"

She got him in a tight hug and then left,

 _Well, I need to talk to Elias now_ Lincoln said in his head as he grabbed his coat and left.

Elias was at home, playing xbox with his older brother Joshua, They are the closest siblings in the family basically.

Elias: "Give up Josh, you aint got a chance"

Joshua:" You think I'd give up to a lazy midget like you"

Elias: "Im actually quite tall so shut it"

While they did call each other names, they were the closest in the family,Josiah was there too, but he was playing with a ball

Josiah: "Booooolll"

Elias: "Yeah yeah real interesting jojo"

JoJo stuck his tongue out at Elias.

Elias:" Listen here you.."

He chuckled and JoJo laughed too, Joshua was too content on the game to care, Then someone rushed in, breathing heavily.

Elias:"Linc?"

Lincoln: "Elias...Lynns struggling with the whole Violet thing, help me out..."

Elias: "Alright, take over for me JoJo"

Josiah:" Dincan!!!"

Elias:" Haha, he cannot say your name"

Lincoln:"Haha,adorable, anyways, we'll have a chat on our way to Sammys, i need a drink"

Elias:" I can see why palio, lets go"

And with that, they began constructing a plan to help Lynn out.

 **Sorry for this being late, i lost tracka time and the auto correct seems to have killed itself so, yeah i'll try get 9 up fast.**


End file.
